Taste the Rainbow
by ride2night
Summary: Chad and Sonny make a bet on who the smoothest is. How will it turn out? Who has the best pick-up line? Chad


**A/N: This was inspired by the weird conversations about pick-up lines that me and my friends have. I'd like to dedicate it to ****Overuse of Emoticons**** because she is so great and her stories are amazing! After reading this please go read her stuff :)**

**Disclaimer: I always forget these. Uh...I don't own SWAC...obviously :P**

Taste the Rainbow

Sonny Monroe was currently laughing her troubles away with her cast at the Studio Commissary. They had the rest of the afternoon off, while the other shows were still being taped.

"We should go see the taping of _Teen Gladiators!_" Tawni exclaimed.

"Yeah, the girls there are smokin'!" Nico said excitedly.

"That sounds like fun. Hey...where's Zora?" Sonny asked. They looked around the room but saw no sign of her. They did, however, see Chad Dylan Cooper walking towards them, smirking.

"Lost one of your clowns, have you?" he said.

"Chad, why do you always have to ruin my day?" Sonny said folding her arm. Tawni looked from Chad to Sonny before getting up and motioning Nico and Grady to follow her. This was yet another Sonny and Chad banter that they did not want to be involved with.

"Great, you scared my friends away. Thanks a lot Chad." Sonny huffed.

"You're welcome. But Sonny, there was something else I wanted to tell you, something—" he lowered his voice, giving it a dramatic effect, much like he does for _Mackenzie Falls, "_important." He looked intently at Sonny's eyes.

"Uh, okay." Sonny said, her eyes wide with surprise. Chad hadn't tried to woo her since the last time she interrupted him while filming.

"Sonny," Chad said quietly, "you spend so much time in my dreams that I should start charging you rent." Even with the serious facade Chad had on, Sonny could see right through it.

"You," Sonny began slowly, like if she was talking to a child, "are _unbelievable._" She rolled her eyes and turned away from the jerk sitting next to her. Chad smirked and grabbed her shoulders to turn her back around.

"Sonny, don't be jealous of my undeniable charms." Chad told her.

"Charms? That pick-up line was _lame._ I could do better in my sleep." Sonny said. She looked around and saw one of Chad's co-stars serving himself some frozen yogurt. She looked back at Chad, winked at him, and got up.

"Luke!" she called out to the _Falls _star. Luke turned around and raised his eyebrows in surprise at Sonny.

"Hey Sonny" he said shyly. Sonny turned back to make sure Chad was watching. He was, most intently.

"Luke, I just had Skittles, do you wanna taste the rainbow?" Sonny asked seductively. Luke's eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes. Chad, who was leaning so far back in his chair waiting for his response, fell to the ground. He quickly got up and walked over to Sonny and Luke.

"Luke! Hey buddy, I think I heard Pete call you." Chad told him. Sonny laughed as Luke walked away, speechless.

"What was _that?_" Chad asked Sonny, who couldn't contain her laughter.

"I was just being smooth. Not that you know what that's like." Sonny said, smirking.

"Psh, please. Smooth is my middle name." Chad scoffed. Sonny's eye lit up and her smirk turned into an evil grin.

"Let's make a bet. If I say a pick-up line and it works, then I win the title of the Smoothest." Sonny said.

"Deal. I get the same if, and when, I win." They shook hands and both began to walk to the door.

"Wait, how will we know we used a pick-up line to get said date?" Sonny questioned.

"Easy. We'll have to witness it." Chad said.

"I do _not _want to spend my day with _you._" Sonny said scrunching her nose. Chad laughed, mostly because of how cute he thought she looked.

"It won't be that bad. Now let's go, I want a date!" Sonny rolled her eyes and they set off.

-

"Take a break guy's!" the director of _Spy School _announced. Sonny and Chad walked around looking for victims.

"Aha!" Sonny exclaimed. She walked over to a guy wearing all black who looked a lot like Zac Efron.

"Hey there!" she said to him. He smiled and brushed his hair to the side.

"Hey" he said coyly.

"You must be a broom, because you just swept me off my feet." Sonny said. The Efron look-alike laughed lightly and was about to respond when he saw Chad glaring at him from behind Sonny. He instead smiled politely and moved away from her.

"A bust huh?" Chad said coming up from behind. Sonny just pouted.

"I thought that one was a good one." She looked around and saw one of the guest stars of the show.

"Is that Nate Black from Connect 3?" Sonny squealed and ran to the band member. Chad chased after her.

"Hi! I'm—"

"Sonny Monroe. _So Random! _is my favorite show." Nate said to her, holding out his hand. Sonny blushed and took his hand.

"Thanks. I love your music. Um, I had a question...do you have a band-aid? 'Cuz I think I scraped my knee falling for you." Nate Black blushed and smiled, running a hand through his curls.

"Maybe. Do you know CPR? 'Cuz you take my breath away." He replied putting an arm around her shoulders. They walked away laughing at their cheesiness, leaving a red, angry looking Chad Dylan Cooper to huff in silence.

"Stupid musician" he muttered to himself. He had just lost his chance to win over Sonny Monroe. He truly thought that winning this bet between them would help him get his girl.

"Chad, what are you doing?" he heard someone say. He turned to see Portlyn giving him a tired look.

"Nothing." He said looking at his shoes.

"Exactly! Go get your girl!" She said pointing in the direction Sonny had just exited.

"What?" Chad looked at her confused.

"Don't pretend y like you aren't head over heels in love with Sonny Monroe. I may be a natural blonde under this brunette hair but I'm not stupid. Go!" She shoved Chad away and he ran for it.

"Boys" she muttered to herself.

-

"I'll be right back." Sonny said to Nate. He smiled and nodded his head. Sonny left the dressing room and walked out to get a snack from the commissary. As she was about to enter the room she felt a body knock her to the wall.

"Sonny!" Chad said, not letting go of her. She squirmed but he wouldn't budge.

"What do you want? Are you mad because I'm the smoothest?" She asked.

"Every time I see you, my heart races, and I always hope it wins." Chad said, and before Sonny could reply, he pushed his lips to hers. She immediately complied, deepening the kiss. Chad pushed himself closer to her, Sonny squealing slightly from the cold wall. They finally broke apart, heaving for air.

"Okay, you win, you're the smoothest." Sonny whispered to Chad, breathlessly.

"I don't care about that." He replied, kissing her again.

"Mmm," Chad hummed, licking his lips, "those Skittles taste delicious."

**A/N: Aw, poor Nate was left alone. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! PLEASE!!**

**Lori 3**


End file.
